beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine/Gallery
|-|Season One= Strategy X Strategy X 48 - Biker.png Strategy X 49 - BikerGloves.png Strategy X 50 - TroubleAtHome.png Strategy X 51 - Store.png Strategy X 126 - Sharp Claws.png Strategy X 127 - Wolverine.png Strategy X 128 - Intimidating Wolverine.png Strategy X 130 - Letting him go.png Strategy X 132 - Logan smiles.png The X-Impulse X Impulse 24 - Logan.png X Impulse 25 - Suiting up.png X Impulse 26 - Wolverine's costume.png X Impulse 95 - Lookout.png X Impulse 96 - Wolverine.png X Impulse 98 - Sabretooth finds Wolverine.png X Impulse 100 - Wolverine's claws.png X Impulse 104 - Wolverine falls.png X Impulse 105 - Wolverine falls 2.png X Impulse 106 - Trapped.png X Impulse 108 - Wolverine trapped.png X Impulse 113 - Wolverine tackles Sabs.png X Impulse 114 - Sabretooth escapes.png X Impulse 115 - Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Wolverine.png X Impulse 116 - Don't fight my battles.png Rogue Recruit Rogue Recruit 24 - Ninja.png Rogue Recruit 26 - Flushed.png Rogue Recruit 27 - Breaks free.png Rogue Recruit 29 - Ninja attack.png Rogue Recruit 30 - Ninja attack 2.png Rogue Recruit 31 - Ninja Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 34 - Scowling Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 42 - X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 51 - Showoff.png Rogue Recruit 59 - X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 67 - Looking for Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 68 - Wolverine.png Rogue Recruit 74 - Wolverine and Nightcrawler.png Rogue Recruit 122 - Lost Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 123 - Wolverine 2.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 26.png Mutant Crush 39.png Mutant Crush 40.png Mutant Crush 181.png Mutant Crush 182.png Mutant Crush 184.png Mutant Crush 193.png Mutant Crush 201.png Mutant Crush 203.png Mutant Crush 205.png Mutant Crush 206.png Mutant Crush 207.png Mutant Crush 208.png Mutant Crush 209.png Mutant Crush 210.png Mutant Crush 239.png Mutant Crush 240.png Mutant Crush 241.png Mutant Crush 254.png Mutant Crush 255.png Mutant Crush 256.png Mutant Crush 257.png Mutant Crush 262.png Mutant Crush 263.png Mutant Crush 264.png Mutant Crush 265.png Mutant Crush 266.png Mutant Crush 267.png Mutant Crush 269.png Mutant Crush 272.png Mutant Crush 273.png Mutant Crush 276.png Mutant Crush 277.png Mutant Crush 278.png Mutant Crush 284.png Mutant Crush 287.png Mutant Crush 289.png Mutant Crush 291.png Mutant Crush 292.png Mutant Crush 293.png Mutant Crush 294.png Mutant Crush 335.png Mutant Crush 340.png Mutant Crush 342.png Mutant Crush 343.png Mutant Crush 344.png Mutant Crush 346.png Mutant Crush 347.png Mutant Crush 348.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 146.png Speed & Spyke 148.png Speed & Spyke 151.png Speed & Spyke 152.png Speed & Spyke 154.png Speed & Spyke 155.png Speed & Spyke 158.png Speed & Spyke 159.png Speed & Spyke 160.png Speed & Spyke 161.png Speed & Spyke 162.png Speed & Spyke 163.png Speed & Spyke 164.png Speed & Spyke 187.png Speed & Spyke 196.png Speed & Spyke 197.png Speed & Spyke 198.png Speed & Spyke 199.png Speed & Spyke 200.png Speed & Spyke 202.png Turn of the Rogue Turn of Rogue 11.png Turn of Rogue 12.png Turn of Rogue 13.png Turn of Rogue 26.png Turn of Rogue 27.png Turn of Rogue 42.png Turn of Rogue 45.png Turn of Rogue 46.png Turn of Rogue 133.png Turn of Rogue 134.png Turn of Rogue 135.png Turn of Rogue 137.png Turn of Rogue 138.png Turn of Rogue 140.png "SpykeCam" "Survival of the Fittest" "Shadowed Past" Grim Reminder GrimReminder.png "The Cauldron - Part 1" The Cauldron - Part 2 TheCauldronII.png |-|Season Two= "Growing Pains" "Power Surge" "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom" "Fun and Games" "The Beast of Bayville" "Adrift" "On Angel's Wings" "African Storm" "Joyride" "Walk on the Wild Side" Operation: Rebirth Wolverine profile.png OperationRebirth.png "Mindbender" Shadow Dance ShadowDance.png "Retreat" "The HeX Factor" Day of Reckoning - Part 1 PortalLogan.png "Day of Reckoning - Part 2" |-|Season Three= "Day of Recovery" The Stuff of Heroes StuffofHeroes.png "Mainstream" "The Stuff of Villains" "Blind Alley" "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" "Self Possessed" "Under Lock and Key" "Cruise Control" "X23" "Dark Horizon - Part 1" "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= Impact Impact.png "No Good Deed" Target X TargetX.png "Sins of the Son" "Uprising" Cajun Spice Cajun Spice 62 - Logan fixing X-Van.png Cajun Spice 63 - Logan fixing X-Van 2.png Cajun Spice 64 - Kurt and Logan.png Cajun Spice 65 - Logan bangs head.png Cajun Spice 66 - Logan bangs head 2.png Cajun Spice 67 - Kurt tells Logan Rogue's missing.png Cajun Spice 68 - Logan and Kurt.png Cajun Spice 71 - Logan.png Cajun Spice 72 - Logan searching for Rogue.png Cajun Spice 73 - Finding Rogue's scent.png Cajun Spice 74 - Logan's motorcycle.png Cajun Spice 75 - Rogue's Backpack.png Cajun Spice 76 - Rogue's Backpack 2.png Cajun Spice 77 - Logan's motorcycle 2.png Cajun Spice 78 - Tracking Rogue.png Cajun Spice 79 - Logan's pissed.png Cajun Spice 80 - Logan's pissed 2.png Cajun Spice 85 - Logan's Arrival.png Cajun Spice 86 - Where's Gambit.png Cajun Spice 87 - Pyro attacks.png Cajun Spice 88 - Fire Dragon.png Cajun Spice 90 - Wolverine and Pyro.png Cajun Spice 91 - Fire Attack.png Cajun Spice 92 - Wolverine flips back.png Cajun Spice 93 - Wolverine's ready.png Cajun Spice 94 - Wolverine vs Pyro.png Cajun Spice 96 - Wolverine vs Pyro 2.png Cajun Spice 98.png Cajun Spice 99.png Cajun Spice 100.png Cajun Spice 101.png Cajun Spice 102.png Cajun Spice 103.png Cajun Spice 104.png Cajun Spice 105.png Cajun Spice 107.png Cajun Spice 108.png Cajun Spice 109.png Cajun Spice 111.png Cajun Spice 112.png Cajun Spice 113.png Cajun Spice 116.png Cajun Spice 117.png Cajun Spice 118.png Cajun Spice 120.png Cajun Spice 121.png Cajun Spice 122.png Cajun Spice 123.png Cajun Spice 170.png Cajun Spice 171.png Cajun Spice 172.png Cajun Spice 174.png Cajun Spice 249.png Cajun Spice 250.png Cajun Spice 283.png Cajun Spice 284.png Cajun Spice 295.png Cajun Spice 394.png Cajun Spice 395.png Cajun Spice 396.png Cajun Spice 402.png Cajun Spice 407.png Cajun Spice 408.png Cajun Spice 410.png Cajun Spice 415.png Cajun Spice 419.png Cajun Spice 423.png Cajun Spice 437.png Cajun Spice 438.png Cajun Spice 439.png Cajun Spice 440.png Cajun Spice 455.png "Ghost of a Chance" "Ascension - Part 1" Ascension - Part 2 AscensionII.png |-|Production Art= Credits Opening Credits - Wolverine.png Opening Credits - Wolverine II.png Opening Credits - X-Men.png |-|Outfits= Uniforms Logan Uniform - Season One.png Logan Uniform - Season Three.png Civvies LoganCivvies - Season One.png LoganCivvies - Season Two.png LoganCivvies - Season Three.png |-|Comics= Credits Category:Character Galleries